


Wonder about Winter

by Cake_Baked



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cake_Baked/pseuds/Cake_Baked
Summary: Story with no real direction. Inspired heavily by Playing House with the Enemy. Not really anything important just something I write when I'm stressed. Basically this random girl just got kidnapped because Klaus can't drink from anyone else. Apparently, that's what he says at least.
Relationships: Callie Alexander/Elijah Mikaelson, Callie Alexander/Finn Mikaelson, Callie Alexander/Klaus Mikaelson, Callie Alexander/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Playing House with the Enemy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388819) by [Bleu2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu2002/pseuds/Bleu2002). 



> First Fanfic I've ever written, inspired by the first fanfic I ever read.  
> Hope u like it

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 1

I awoke with a stretch and a groan before a little bell tinkling alerted me of my unusual surroundings.  
“Ahh, she’s awake. It only took you 3 days.”  
The owner of the voice had suddenly appeared at the foot of the bed, causing a line of cussing to stream from my mouth.  
“And she has a quick tongue too. Might wanna take hold of that love, punishment isn’t uncommon here.”  
“Who the fuck are you?” was all I managed to say before a splitting headache caused me to double over in the bed I occupied. The strange and handsome man was at my side the second I groaned in pain. I was half blacked out when he was back with a needle and another man I swear I had seen before. After he had drained the contents into my arm I was completely out.

The young woman was out for 4 more days after the first time she arose. This time when she lifted her head there was no bell, but a man unlike the two she had previously seen in this house. 

Once I was fully awake the man to my right cleared his throat causing me to jump to the left into a body laying across the bed. Before I could turn to see the other occupants of the bed I was picked up by the waist from behind. A rush of air told me I was being moved faster than I should have been and the next thing my brain registered was a cold shackle being clamped to my wrist. By the time I could shake the nausea I was chained to the wall just above the head of the bed, my feet barley able to graze the pillow below my feet.  
“Hello love nice of you to join us again.”  
I recognized that voice it was the man I had talked to. But that was in a dream, wasn’t it? Oh god please tell me that was a dream. The sight I saw when I cracked my eyes told me I was wrong. My eyes opened onto the room from those few minutes I swear were a dream. The first man I had seen was standing at the foot of the bed his hands firmly planted on the end board. A man I had yet to see was standing to my right, gazing at my slightly exposed belly.  
“What the hell is happening? Who the fuck are you? Where on this fucking earth am I?”  
“See Kol, I told you she was a sassy lass.”  
Only on that comment did the second man, Kol apparently, come into my view, striding towards the older of the men.  
“It appears she is brother, I owe you a bottle.”  
“Neither of you answered my questions and to add to the pile, why am I changed to a bloody wall?”  
“Well now don’t get all worked up again love, don't want you passing out for the second time. You're chained to the wall so you don’t move or try to run. My name is Klaus, and I am your captor, protector and with you unwilling permission your new family. Welcome to the family.”  
What the fuck was he going on about. Captor I could see, but protector let alone family? I had a family. Wait, my family! Where was I. Before my question could form or leave my mouth Klaus continued with his little speech  
“You are in my family home, which you are not allowed to leave, and you are being forced to stay for your own protection. You may not know it but you are very important to my life. Your blood is the only blood my body won’t reject and seeing as how I don’t want to starve, you have to not die. A few rules you should know. You are expected to attend every dinner at seven you are conscious for, you are never to leave the premises without my consent and a sibling of mine with you and last but not the least, never defy me. Oh, and a tip, learn to control that tongue sweetheart it’s a bit sharp.”  
Kol has been circling the end of the bed in a predatorial way, dragging his gaze up and down my compromised figure. Only once Klaus had finished speaking did Kol come to the head of the bed and reach for me. I bucked away from him and he chuckled at my poor attempt to escape him.  
“I’m just going to unshackle you, darling, no need to be so feisty.”  
I shivered at his pet name and the reaction caused him to smirk at me.  
Once I was down and seated on the pillows Klaus continued to explain to me what was going on.  
“There is a closet through there, a bathroom through there and a balcony past that door, but you should find it locked, for the time being, don’t want my little blood bag bursting.” His cold smirk sending chills down my spine.  
“Dinner is in half an hour. I suggest you prepare you pretty face for a slightly larger audience.”  
With that, both he and his brother Kol exited my room leaving me alone to comprehend what had just been loaded onto me. Mindlessly I wandered to the closet and pulled on some black jeans a dark blue shirt and some short heeled boots. 

#### Klaus' Perspective

After I left her room I stayed to listen to her reaction. Her heartbeat was slightly faster than it was during her sleep suggesting she wasn’t as terrified as she had looked. After I heard the closet door open I headed down the large flight of stairs to the study to tell my other siblings we would be having company for dinner.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk what to put here. um some more story?

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 2

After getting dressed and brushing my hair I tried the balcony door. It was locked as promised and I couldn’t help but sigh. I headed for the door Klaus had exited through and hesitated before pulling the handle down. The door glided inwards without as much as a squeak but clearly the action had alerted a member of the house. Before I could step out of the room I was forced into, a man I vaguely remembered was in front of me. His sudden appearance took me off guard and I fell backward. Before I could even brace for the impact I was held close to his chest by his saving arm.  
“Clearly you aren’t used to that yet.” His deep voice reminded me of someone I swear I knew.  
“Do I know you? I swear I know you.”  
“I don’t believe you do love .”  
The familiar voice brought dread to my eyes. The man set me up right before Klaus could reach us.  
“This is my older brother Elijah.”  
“Lovely to meet you.” Elijah took my hand in his and placed a light kiss to my knuckles.  
“You look stunning love. I take this means you’ll be joining us for dinner?”  
My glare was the reaction he was looking for and set a grin on his face.  
“Like I had a choice.”  
To my surprise both men offered their arms to me, assumingly to take me to the dining room. It was my dislike for Klaus’ attitude that made me take Elijah's arm. The action clearly wasn’t approved by Klaus as his eyes flashed a bright yellow gold before he took my other arm with such strength that when he began to walk away I was pulled from Elijah's arm. Before Elijah could react we were in a large room with a long dining table in the center. Before I could take in the rest of the room Klaus was pulling me towards the head of the table when he sat and placed me in the seat next to him. A plate was set in front of me, loaded with peas, corn, carrots mashed potatoes and steak. Before I began eating I looked around the room to discover there were 4 other people seated at the table. Elijah, who had just been seated, Kol, smirking at me with a look in his eyes, a blonde girl who was staring at her food with a bored look and another brother who was seated as far away from his siblings as possible.  
“I don’t believe you’ve met my other siblings, Rebekah and Finn. They both don’t seem to keen to meet you so I wouldn’t bother.”  
Rebekah flashed her brother a glare before returning to her meal. I questioned Klaus before you could return to his.  
“I’m still very confused. Why do you need my blood?”  
“Haven’t you realized? We’re vampires, love. We drink blood and big bad Klaus over there can’t seem to keep any down. Any other than yours of course.”  
The answer came from Kol’s mouth and was accompanied by the usual smirk and pet name. My head became heavy with thoughts and my vision blurred but before I could pass out Klaus had stabbed me again with some syringe.  
“Oh no you don’t, not again. I need you awake. I can’t take blood while you're asleep. Did you know you twitch in your sleep? Very problematic.”  
With the emptying of the syringe, my head cleared and my body relaxed. But whatever Klaus had injected me with was too relaxing. It caused my body the tense in the shoulder, neck, and arm, the twitch Klaus had previously referred to. Klaus hadn't seen this as a foreseeable side effect and jumped at the suddenly twitching. He would have been scared for her health had he not seen the twitching in her sleep. The twitching lasted for several seconds causing the rest of the family concern. The young woman gasped after the twitching she was forced to hold her breath during. After the rest of the family was convinced she was fine they returned to their meal and she was once again Klaus’ main focus.  
“What is your name, love? I haven’t been able to find it and you have yet to tell me?”  
“Callie” she muttered underneath her breath. Were it not for his vampiric heat Klaus and the rest of the family would not have heard her name.  
“Well Callie, you haven’t touched your food, and while I would hate to force you to eat, you haven’t eaten in a week. So either eat or I’ll be forced to compel you to.”  
“You’ll be forced to what?”  
“Compel you, just another perk of being a vampire, I can force you to do things against your will. Now eat your vegetables.” The last sentence was spoken clearly and as an order. I didn’t know I was moving before my head turned toward a full fork ready to enter my mouth.  
“That’s enough Niklaus, there is no need to compel the girl to eat.”  
Elijah's strong voice was hard to hear over the ringing that had begun in my ear. Next thing I knew I was in the bed again my boots removed, the sky outside dark. The analog clock on her wall, illuminated by the white-blue light of the moon, read 11:47. I let sleep overtake my aching mind and awoke the next morning as if nothing had happened.

#### Klaus' Perspective

“Now eat your vegetables” I compelled the lovely lady in front of me. Her deep sea blue eyes held shock as her head unwillingly turned to accept a fork of vegetables.  
“That’s enough Niklaus, there is no need to force the girl to eat.”  
“I would say otherwise, brother. She hasn’t eaten in days and won’t eat now. I’m simply taking her health into my own hands.”  
“Clearly you don’t care enough Niklaus or you would have noticed she just passed out again.”  
Finn's voice rang out from the other end of the table. He was at her side in less than a second and picked her up bridal style.  
“And where do you think you are taking her?”  
“To the room you force her to stay in so she may rest.”  
Finn dashed from the room before his brother could retaliate.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing gets better, and I'm constantly editing the wording. Please tell me if the grammar or spelling is off.

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 3

Callie slept until the following morning when she was woken by Elijah's voice. He was sitting at the end of her bed, a plate of toast in his hand. She eyed the crisp breakfast with a hunger that burned in her empty stomach.  
“You missed breakfast. I brought you some toast.”  
A quiet thanks was all she could manage before the toast was halfway down her throat. The speed at which she ate reminded Elijah of just how young the beautiful woman in front of him was. He smiled at her hunched form before turning and standing.  
“I’ll leave you to get changed.”  
Elijah left the room and after the latch clicked she sighed.

I was all alone again on this bed too big for my body and room to expensive for my style. I sighed again and shuffled towards the closet, a piece of toast hanging from my mouth. I was too shocked yesterday to notice how full the closet was. It had dresses and jeans and shorts and shirt of all varieties in my size. Everything looked like it would fit me perfectly other than a few purposely oversized shirts. Although it was a little creepy, I couldn't help but be impressed and amazed at the sheer amount of clothing. I quickly found another pair of black jeans and an old-looking band t-shirt. A pair of black boot completed my usual look. I headed to the bathroom and looked through the draws to find it stocked full of everything I could need, from tampons and pads to perfume and deodorant. I brushed my hair and applied some light make up in no hurry before I turned back into my room. I flopped onto my bed and lay there for a minute before looking around for something to do. There was a desk by the door but it was bare, save an empty pencil holder and a lamp. I huffed and wandered to the door before I strolled down the hall toward the stairs.


	4. Part 4

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 4

I wandered through the house bored out of my mind. The rooms kept on coming, it was like a game trying to guess what the next would be. I found a small kitchen in the far reaches of the house, but it wasn’t very full of appliances. In fact, it was mostly full of bottle rack full with all varieties of alcohol. I had never had any alcohol in my life, so why not start when I have nothing else to do while being held against my will. I chose an opened bottle of Baileys of the nearest shelf and took a large swig. I definitely just found my new favourite flavour, overly flavoured alcohol. 

I was almost done the bottle when Kol strode in to find me sitting on a counter, counting.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” He did well to hide his shock but not well enough to completely fool Callie.  
“A very drunk underaged young lady by what I can see.”  
He snatched the bottle from me and took a swig.  
“Hey, I was drinkin that!” Her words slurred together and were muttered under her potent breath.  
“I think you’ve had enough,”  
Her frown was very prominent on her expressive face. He turned away from the drunk girl, a grin spread across his face.  
“Kooooool!”  
“But I never listen to what I think, so why should you?”  
He turned around dramatically a new unopened bottle of Baileys in hand, this time strawberries and cream flavoured. 

They drank together for several hours before being interrupted by Klaus, who could hear Callie’s loud laughter in his studio.  
“And what do you think you are doing getting the girl blasted in the middle of the day.” His stern gaze pointed at Kols calm expression.  
“Having fun, something she hasn’t done since she got here. So if you don’t mind, I have some adorable giggles to get back to.” The statement about her sent Callie into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.  
“Actually brother I do mind. I mind that you get to have all the fun with the women. So, I think I’ll be taking this one,” he said as he grabbed Callie by the waist and put her over his shoulder “for my self.”  
He walked out of the room before Kol could argue with him and walked to her bedroom with her shrieking and laughing at his back.

Callie was lightly thrown onto her bed, causing another shriek to escape her very loose lips.  
“What exactly were you doing in the alcohol, laughing and joking with my brother?”  
The stern question brought a childish look of frustration to her gentle face.  
“I was bored. There’s nothing to do here.” She said adding an exaggerated huff to the end.  
“Well, what do you want, love? I can get you anything you want. Anything, just name it.”  
“Really? Anything?” Her drunken mind unable to comprehend that power.  
“That’s what I said.” He said irritated, forgetting for a moment she had just drunk an entire bottle. When she didn’t respond he looked up into her eyes, they shimmered with unshed tears, causing him to be immediately concerned for the girl he was determined not to fall for.  
“Wow, hey what did I do?”  
She didn’t respond while her tears slid down her face like tiny pearls.  
“Are you ok love?”  
His genuine concern made her begin to sob, alarming the ancient being further. Before he could move to comfort her a soft knock sounded before the door was opened gently by the person Klaus least expected to see.  
“Rebekah, what are you doing in here? I thought you hated the girl?”  
“I never said such a thing. And am I not allowed to have feelings and be concerned by another girl weeping?”  
Rebekah's face showed her mood towards Klaus to be unmoving.  
“Get out of here Nik, your clearly not helping the girl.”  
Klaus silently raised his hands in defeat and left the two girls alone in the room, slinking back to his studio.  
“So, why are you cry?”  
“Why do you care?” Callie whimpered before burying her face in her pillows.  
“Because it’s awfully annoying, and I want some drama. Everything’s been so quiet lately.”  
“Well first, I’m really drunk.” Rebekah wrinkles her nose at the obvious smell on Callie’s breath.  
“And I really shouldn’t be crying, it’s not that bad.”  
“Well, any drama is still drama.”  
“Klaus offered me anything I could possibly want, but the one thing I thought of I can’t have because it’s broken.”  
“Your right that’s not very dramatic.”  
The slowly saddening look on Callie’s face made Rebekah quickly add to her statement.  
“But clearly it’s important to you. Why did that make you cry? Seems like a simple thing to me.”  
“It was a tea set, I can’t have my tea set.” Callie continued her explanation at Rebekahs confused looks  
“It’s just a mismatched tea set that I bought with my friends and my family over time. It has a few memories attached. Just thinking about make me want to cry.” And with that Callie broke into uncontrollable sobs that shook her entire body.

Rebekah didn't know how to comfort a crying girl. She had grown up with overprotective brothers who didn't let her leave their sight. Hesitating, she placed her hand on Callie's lower back and rubbed small circles until her breath evened out and she had stopped shaking.  
"We can get you any tea set you want, and I know it won't have the same memories but you can always remind yourself of your old one."  
All the response she received was a small nod, but that was plenty enough for her.

Rebekah left the room quietly and went to her room. When Callie realised she was alone, she quickly when to the bathroom to wash the tear streaks from her face. When she looked like she hadn't been crying at all she left her room, no particular destination in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review and tell me if there are any problems with my writing.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter so far that was inspired not produced through stress.

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 5

She walked through the house at an alarmingly fast pace, quicker than any human should. She was staring at the ground her face pulled into a tight frown. Her focus only broke when she ran into a sturdy wall that caught her as she fell back from the impact.  
“Whoa, slow down there. Where are you going I’m such a rush.”  
“Nowhere, it doesn’t matter.” She muttered under her breath quickly stepping around the tall figure before resuming her walking. Kol quickly caught up to her, nearly having to use their vampire speed to match the young woman’s pace.  
“Clearly somethings not right.”  
“But if I ask it won’t be the same, he might deny me,” her muttering barely audibly over the click of her clearly favorite boots. The walked on in silence passing her bedroom a total of five times before he questioned again.  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“Klaus.” She murmured slightly clearer. That didn’t exactly clear up any of his questions. Her unintelligible muttering continued as she entered her room and flopped onto the mattress.  
“Ugh, why am I debating this so hard.” She groaned flipping onto her stomach before propping up her chin on her hands.  
“I don’t know, why _**are** _you debating this so hard?”  
“You don’t even know what it is.”  
“Well, why don’t you clear that up for me?” Her icy glare made it obvious she wasn’t happy with his mischievous tone.  
“I want my tea set, but I’m sure if I ask Klaus he’ll get me a brand new, matching set.”  
He considered her words before answering carefully  
“Maybe if you stressed the fact that you want your tea set, and use lots of pretty pleases he might just listen.”  
“Hey, I’m not that insensitive.” Klaus’ sudden voice caused Callie to squeal and flip over before sitting up.  
“Klaus, hi.”  
“Hello, love. I’m not really that scary, am I?”  
“Well Klaus, you did steal her and basically tell her she was just a food factory to you.” Kol's comment producing a steely glare from Klaus.  
“He’s not wrong,” Callie whispered from the corner. An awkward silence filled the room. Klaus' hurt was clearly visible in his blue eye but it quickly disappeared behind his thick walls. He stared at her for a moment before turning around sharply and walking from the room.  
“Well, that was tense. What do ya wanna go do?”  
“Do you have a convertible?”  
“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I? Wanna go for a ride?”  
“Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” She said, clearly mocking him, a huge grin plastered on her face.__

____

They were speeding along the long road faster than they should have been, Shut up and dance blasting through the speakers. Callie had her arms in the sky, her long hair whipping behind her.

#### Kols Persective

I couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute sometimes, it was hard not to stare. Her hair was beautiful, the dark brown slowly fading into naturally bleached light gold tips. Her olive face looked soft and bright when she genuinely smiled, and her giggle brought a warm feeling to my chest. Callie was oblivious to my falling for her. She was so innocent and sweet, I didn't understand how she could possibly be the descendant of her sour ancestors. Callie had the most adorable habits when she wasn't in my brother's captivity. I had been tasked with keeping an eye on her bloodline, so I had seen her almost every day without her knowledge. She had drunk tea from her tea set every night at eight o'clock and often stayed up later than her set bedtime. Callie didn't know it but she also had a habit of curling her short fringe around her finger when she worked and would play with the ends of her when she was bored or uncomfortable. She had two hairstyles, bun or high ponytail for more formal situations or if she felt like it. She had a clear preference for a heeled ankle boot, despite her above average height. She almost always wore black jeans and t-shirts when she wasn't in a uniform. I knew more about this girl than she did and I couldn't tell her. Her sudden stop in laughter snapped me out of my stare. She had realized I was staring and started to play with the tips of her flowing hair. I had smiled gently before turning back to the road and heading back to the mansion.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the title will make sense. At some point. Maybe.  
> Please review my work and tell me if anything is wrong.  
> In case you couldn't tell already, I'm a real Kolena fan.


	6. Part 6

# Wonder About Winter

## Part 6

When we finally returned to the mansion, Callie tried to stifle a yawn but failed to hide it from my vampiric hearing.  
“You should really go to bed, darling.”  
“Yeah maybe I should, but I really don’t want to.” She said, her voice giving away her obvious tiredness. She was already half asleep on the car seat. I got out and went around the car to open her door for her. Once it was open I scooped her up bridal style and carried her into the house, her arms wrapped lazily around my neck. Up the stairs and into her bedroom, I lay her down on her bed and leaned away to leave her room. But her arms had tightened around my neck, stopping me from leaving. She was fast asleep and completely unaware of her actions at this point. Not wanting to wake her I slid in bed next to her and she pulled closer. Gently brushing her hair with my hand I fell asleep next to her small form. 

“Callie, Callie, it’s time to wake up.”  
I groaned and snuggled further into the pillow I normally slept with. But the pillow didn’t give way, instead, it gently rose and fell as if breathing. Realizing I was pushing into a body, my eyes shot open and I pushed away, almost shoving the figure off the bed in the process.  
“Woah, no need to be so violent, darling, I was just waking you up.”  
By this point I was out the other side of the bed, standing and staring wide-eyed at Kol.  
“What the fuck are you doing in my bed?”  
“Well you didn’t exactly want to let go of me last night, and I didn’t want to wake you.” He explained matter of factly.  
I marched toward the bathroom, muttering as I went.  
“I’m going for a shower.”  
I shut the bathroom door and slid down it. Sighing heavily, I tried to remember what had happened last night. I came up blank on the topic of falling asleep. I just slept with a vampire, the worst part is it was the best sleep I’ve ever gotten. Sighing again I stripped the clothes I wore last night and turned the water on, not bothering to wait for it to get hot before stepping in. The hot water melted away my problems, flowing over me in heavy streams, carrying away my sorrows and filth. I stayed under the comforting stream until the water ran cold, at which point I hesitantly got out. Wrapping a towel around my bare body I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom. I headed straight for the closet, ignoring Kol still lying on my bed, his eyes following me across the room. I closed the closet door and quickly got dressed in black jeans, a dark coloured t-shirt, and the same black heeled ankle boots. When I stepped out of the closet Kol snorted at me, eyeing my outfit.  
“What? What is so hilarious?” My annoyance clear in my tone.  
“Nothing, nothing is funny. But you clearly have a look.”  
“Right haha very funny. What do you wanna do today?”  
“I think you should go get some breakfast first, while I go shower.”  
“You couldn’t have showered while I was?”  
“Well no. I wanted to see you when you came out.”  
“Right, get out of my room you perv,” I said in a joking way, trying to run my fingers through my already knotting hair. I walked back to the bathroom in search of a brush and hear the door to my room close behind me. I quickly found what I was looking for in the second draw and started to drag the brush through my still wet tresses. I struggled to pull in through my long knotted hair, it felt like I was going to break the brush.  
“Would you like me to help with that.” A deep voice sounded behind me, causing me to violently jump, nearly hitting my self in the face with the brush that was already full of my loose hairs. Elijah strode towards me from where he was leaning against the door frame and gently took the brush from my hand.  
“Thanks” I whispered, unsure of how to navigate this brother. His hand softly brushed out the tangled mess slowly working from the bottom up, never once pulling hard enough to hurt me. Once my hair was smooth again and flowing to my hip, he took it all into one hand and styled it into a low ponytail.  
“I take it your hungry. Would you like to join me for breakfast?”  
“Sure, what are we eating?” I asked, turning around to meet his gaze.  
His face pulled into a gentle smile as he looked down at me, despite my natural height and the addition of heels.  
“Whatever you want, we have it all.”  
“Ooo, what about bacon and eggs with extra bacon?” I asked, my discomfort from earlier already melting away.  
“Actually, just make that bacon,” I added after little thought. He offered his elbow to me and I awkwardly accepted it, not used to the gesture. He guided me out of my room and down the stair to the dining room, but we didn’t stop there. He brought me through a door I hadn’t noticed the first time, into a very silver kitchen. My hand slipped out as I walked to the marble counter and hopped up, only to receive a look from Elijah that told me he didn’t approve of the misuse of the counters. I poked my tongue out and crinkled my brow, a childish response to his maturity. He turned to a massive fridge and open the door at the same time the kitchen door swung open. Klaus strode in and smiled a devious smile at me.  
“Ahh, just my luck to find my food in the kitchen.” He proceeded to approach me and grabbed my wrist, turning my hand palm up.  
“May I?”  
“Like I can stop you.” I spat, glaring at him from my perch on the counter. I gasped in pain when he suddenly clamped onto my wrist, his extended teeth instantly piercing the skin. I groaned loudly as he sucked several long pulls of blood from my wrist before letting go. Cradling my wrist in my lap I stared at him, tears in my eyes from the pain, horrified at what he had just done. Klaus wandered over to Elijah, looking over his shoulder at the food he was preparing.  
“Yum, bacon. Make a little extra for me will you, Elijah.”  
He walked over to a cabinet and produced a bandage before coming back to me and dressing the wound he had created.  
“There that should do it until next time I need to feed.” He said looking into my eyes with his piercing blue ones.  
“Oh, just remembered love. Rebekah ordered you a new tea set. I’ll have it brought to your room when it gets here.”  
I nodded slowly, unable to look away from his brilliant eyes. My trance only broke when he turned away and the smell of bacon filled my nose. My mouth immediately began to salivate at the wonderful aroma coming from Elijah's turned back.  
“Mmmm, bacon .” I moaned unaware of the men’s eyes on me when I slid from the counter and strode towards Elijah. I was standing directly beside him, so close his elbow gently brushed my upper arm. I pulling a piece of bacon from the plate next to the pan and pushing the whole thing into my mouth. I melted at the delicious taste in my mouth and involuntarily moaned. I grabbed the whole plate and turned to lean against the bench. I ate at least three more pieces before I became aware of them staring at me again.  
“It’s really good,” I said embarrassed, tilting my head forward to try and hide the blush creeping onto my face.  
“Oh no, eat all you want love, you're just moaning really loud.”  
The blush just deepened as I slid to the floor, expertly crossing my legs in the process. I proceeded to finish off the plate before setting it beside me and looking up at the vampires looming above me. A smile crept onto my face, slowly getting bigger before turning into a giggle. Both of them were looking at me, Elijah with a concerned look and Klaus with an impressed one. I continued to laugh until I couldn’t stop. I had to be dragged from the floor by Klaus before the laughter subsided. At some point, Kol had entered the room, because he was standing in front of me, leaning against the adjacent counter.  
“Callie to earth, Callie to earth. Can you hear me?”  
“Yes, hi, I can hear you. What do you want?”  
“I don’t want anything from you, Klaus was trying to talk to you .” He explained before turning and walking towards the same fridge Finn had retrieved blood from. I turned my attention to Klaus who had been standing next to Kol.  
“Ok then, what do _**you**_ want?”  
“Well, love, I want your blood. We really should draw to your blood more professionally to avoid those nasty bite marks.”  
My stomach tightened and a shiver raced down my spine at the thought of needles.  
“Yeah, maybe not such a great idea. You said I twitch in my sleep and the sight of needles makes me throw up.”  
“I didn’t notice any twitching last night, darling. I’m fact you were very still, cuddled up to me.” Kol said calmly from behind the open fridge door. He closed the door to reveal a cheeky smile plastered on his face. Klaus’ eyes flashed with fury, and a low growl emitted from his throat. Why did he care if I slept in the same bed as Kol? it was obvious by the way Kol fled the room, he knew Klaus would react badly.  
“Right, well I still don’t think a needle is a good idea. Why is drinking from my wrist such a problem?”  
“It’s isn’t a problem, love. I was more concerned about your comfort.”  
Yeah, I definitely believed that.  
“Right, because kidnapping me and shoving me into a family of vampires is definitely comfortable.” I turned on my heels and stormed from the room. I didn’t know anywhere else to go, other than my room, so I almost ran to the front door and pulled on the handles to find them unlocked. I ran down the stairs and walked until I ran into a high wall. Following the wall I found it went around the whole property, the only door or gate was at the end of the driveway. I really was trapped. I decided to hide between two thick bushes next to the wall, where I was completely hidden from view.


	7. Part 7

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 7

I sat alone in that bush for god knows how long, almost crying to my self. _I’m never going to get out. They are never going to let me leave._  
There was a honk and the gate to my left creaked and opened slowly to let in a large delivery truck. The gate didn’t close once the truck was inside. I leaped at the chance and ran full force toward the open gate. Unshed tears ran from my eyes, streaking down my face. I was so close, the gate was right there. I hit something, or something hit me, and then I was falling. A sharp pain in the back of my head and then nothing.

#### Klaus perspective

A honk alerted me on the delivery truck's arrival. I pressed the clicker to open the gate and exited the front door to collect the tea set Rebekah had ordered Callie. The truck pulled up to the end of the driveway and the driver exited to retrieve the package from the back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure running toward the open gate. Before I could identify them the barrier I had put up did. They had run into the barrier only Callie couldn’t cross and fallen back on impact. I sped to her side to find her unconscious and bleeding from the back of her head. My hand floated over her still form before picking her up bridal style, cradling her to my chest, and carrying her into the house. Elijah had come out when the delivery man had called into the house. He shifted the large box under his arm and gave me a concerned look as if to ask what happened. I walked past him and my other siblings, who had crowded around the open door. I carried her limp form up the stairs and into her bedroom, careful not to jostle her wounded head. I had just laid her down when Elijah entered the room and placed the box on her desk.  
“How did this happen?” He asked a genuine look of concern on his face as he looked down at her.  
“She tried to leave. She ran into the barrier.”  
I had a witch put up a magical barrier just last night, to stop any escape attempts like this one. I bit into my wrist and held it to her mouth until a small mouthful was swallowed. With my thumb, I wiped away the smear of blood from her lips and turned to Elijah.  
“Now is good a time as any to unpack her new things. What do we have here?” I said trying not to look at her lying still in that bed. I pulled out a gold-trimmed teapot with a matching sugar bowl and milk jug. Setting them down gently, I proceeded to remove a delicate teacup from the box. It was also trimmed in gold and had small yellow flowers on the sides. It had a matching saucer with even smaller flowers and the initials C.W.A written in curling letters in the middle. There were three more sets of cups and an electric jug in the box, along with a new drawing book and several high-quality pencils. I assumed Kol must have seen her drawing and told Rebekah to get some supplies. I placed the tea set on the tray and pushed it to the center of the desk. The pencils were put into the empty pencil holder and the book set next to the tray. Elijah had been removing the girl's shoes and shifting her so that she may rest comfortably in the middle of her large bed. He left the room when he had done, leaving me alone to look upon her sleeping body. She looked so small in that bed. So small and afraid when she shifted into a fetal position. When I finally left her room I locked the door behind me hesitantly.

#### Callie Perspective

When my eyes fluttered open I saw the high ceilings of the room I had yet to get used to. I quietly swore under my breath and sat upright in the middle of the massive bed. It was dark outside, but the lamp on the desk was turned on, illuminating the new additions to the room. I swiftly slid out of the bed and approached the desk. I saw the tea set in the middle of the dark wooden desk, the thin gold trim sparkling in the light from the lamp. But my curiosity fell to the drawing pad next to it. I hadn’t told anyone I drew and I thought I didn’t look like the type to draw. Hell, I haven’t drawn in what felt like months, how could they have possibly thought to get me drawing supplies. I shook my head to clear the thoughts, telling my self it probably slipped when I was drunk. I turned to face the door that led to the hallway and walked to be in front of it slowly, thinking about whether or not to go out there. I decided it was best if I found Kol at least. He was the only one I trusted for some reason. I rested my hand gently on the handle before pushing down. The door handle wouldn’t move under my hand. I tried again, harder, to no avail. My breath deepened and my vision became fuzzy around the edges. My heart felt as though it would explode from my chest. I couldn't think straight. Is this what a panic attack is? It felt like my stomach was imploding, creating a void inside of me that consumed everything. I felt hollow. I slid down the wall that I found behind my back and fell on my side in a fetal position. They were never going to let me leave. I was going to be here until I died. Why can’t I just die right now? It felt like I was dying from the inside out the void turning to a white flame. My heart slowed down and my breathing evened out slowly. Why am I not dead? Why can’t I be dead? I sat up and stared at the wooden door, just sitting. I wasn’t thinking or moving or crying, just sitting, like a lifeless shell. I sat like that until the morning sun illuminated the door my eyes had locked with. I snapped from my trance and stood up from the floor. I gently brushed my hair from my face and got back into the bed I didn’t want to sleep in. But when my mind went blank again my eyes drifted closed and my body relaxed as I fell into a light sleep.


	8. Part 8

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 8

#### Kols perspective

The key slipped into the hole and when it turned a soft click indicated it had unlocked. I silently exhaled, thankful I had taken the right key from Klaus’ room. The handle gave way when pushed down and I entered the room, closing the door behind me as quietly as I could. Callie was asleep in the bed in the middle on the room, her arms tightly wrapped around a pillow and most of the comforter that wasn’t covering her legs. She often slept with something pulled tightly to her chest, whether it was her comforter or a pillow. I approached the bed that she looked so small in and sat down next to her. Removing the pillow from her arms, I lay down next to her. She immediately wrapped around my chest and pushed her face into my rib cage. I almost laughed at her tight attachment to my side and smiled at her sleeping figure. I ran my finger through her hair and hummed a soft tune while she slept.

She stirred in the early morning and released her strong grip on my chest to rub her sleep-filled eyes. She flung her arm back over my torso when she was done and almost fell back asleep. Almost.  
“Why are you in my bed again?” She asked her voice thick and croaky.  
“I heard you wake up earlier. I would have come in, but Klaus was still awake. I had to wait for him to fall asleep before I could steal the key.” I said with my nose buried in her hair. She groaned before flipping onto her back and sitting up. She twisted her back side to side, a series of cracks running down her spine. She slid out of the bed and headed for the closet to get dressed. I left the room and headed for the kitchen to gather some supplies. I found some tea bags and sugar in the cupboard and got a jug of milk from the fridge. I turned to find Finn stand in the doorway. I froze and looked at him, a calculating look on his face.  
“Don’t let Niklaus catch you.” He whispered finally before turning toward the second fridge filled with blood bags. I quickly raced up the stairs and into Callie’s bedroom, locking the door behind me. Setting down the item slipping from my grasp, I turned to Callie, sitting at the end of the large bed, her leg crossed.  
“Why _is_ my door locked?” Her face completely blank despite all the strife the locked door had previously caused her.  
“I don’t know. You would have to ask Nik, if he ever came in here.” I turned back to the table to find an electric jug next to the lamp. I took the jug to the bathroom and filled it with water while Callie filled the sugar bowl and milk jug. After placing the jug on the base and turning it on, I sat on the end of the bed and looked at the long hair flowing over the back of the chair at the desk.  
“Who got me this drawing pad?” She questioned, turning the swivel chair the face me.  
“Well Rebekah bought it, but I told her too.”  
“How did you know I drew?” Her brow drew together and her eyes squinted at me in suspicion.  
“I had seen you drawing at your desk in your house.” Her eyebrows shot up in shock.  
“You were watching me before I was even brought here? What the hell is wrong with you people?”  
“You aren’t just some random person off the street, darling. You come for a very special line of witches.”  
“I’m sorry did I hear that right? I’m a witch?”  
“Well yes and no. It’s complicated. I’ll tell you some other time. The water is boiling.”  
She turned back away from me to set the tea bags in the pot and poured hot water into the large teapot. She removed two cups and placed the tray on the floor next to the chair. Slipping off the chair, she sat cross-legged next to the tray and made two cups of tea. I joined her on the floor and took a cup and saucer from the tray. We drank our way through that entire pot in silence, neither of us making eye contact with the other. When the pot was empty Callie stood with the tray and walked to the bathroom to clean the set in the sink. When she returned she put it back on the desk.  
She sighed and flopped onto the empty bed.  
“I have nothing else to be doing right now, why don’t you tell me how I’m a witch? And y’know, how you know that and I don’t.”  
“I would gladly tell you if the consequence wasn’t as close to death as I can get.” Her eyebrow rose is curiosity and I continued, “There is a magical set of daggers that, when dipped in the ash of the white oak tree, can put us into a permanent sleep until they are removed. But it only works on us. We are the original family of vampires. Our mother turned us in an attempt to save our family. She was also a witch.” I could almost hear the gears turning in her head as she processed the information.  
“So how old are you?” I was surprised at her lack of questions, but answer the only one she asked quickly.  
“I was turned when I was 17, so I’m stuck in this body. But I have been around for about a thousand years.”  
Her head nodded slowly but stopped when she spoke again.  
“Why, just why?” I gave her a confused look and she continued  
“Why life? It just what I used to say to my friends when I was bored of life?”  
She sighed loudly and flopped onto her stomach.  
“I’m so booooored.” She was half yelling but the thick comforter muffled her statement. I got up from my seat on the floor and joined her on the bed.  
“I’ll have to leave soon. Klaus won’t be too impressed I stole the key.” Turning her head to the side to face me she groaned again.  
“Nooo, don’t leave me alone again. I can’t handle that. It’s too boring.” I laugh at the childish grimace on her face.  
“Well if I don’t leave soon, I might never come back,” I said, even though I didn’t want to leave. Sighing I peeled my self off the bed and stood at the end.  
“Anything else you need?”  
“Can you unlock the balcony? Or is that key just for that door?”  
“We can always try?”  
I pulled the key out of my pocket and strode to the glass door to the left of the bed. The key slid into the hole and turned without a problem. The doors swung open when I pulled the handles down. Callie bounded to my side and drew in a deep breath.  
“Thank you.” She whispered and hooked her arm around mine. A shiver raced down my spine when she rested her head on my upper arm.  
“Ok, now I really have to go, darling.”  
She gently sighed and let go of my arm.  
"Bye Kol.”


	9. Part 9

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 9

#### 8 month jump

####  April to November

I sat on the balcony with my legs crossed. The cool Autumn wind picked up my hair and swirled it around me. It was almost good. The only problem was Klaus’ eyes burning holes into my back.  
“What do you want?”  
“You know what I want, love.”  
I closed my eyes, huffed and stood. I sat heavily on the bed next to him and held my wrist out facing up. He pulled back my sleeve and bit down with extended teeth. I gasped in surprise when his teeth broke the skin, despite having done this many times before. Once he pulled away, he cut his palm, letting the blood drip into a waiting glass. Once he had stopped bleeding, he silently got up and left the room, the lock clicking after the door had closed. I downed the glass, the metallic taste lingering in my mouth, and returned to the balcony.  
“Hi, Kol. Cutting it a bit close aren’t you?”  
“He just left. You expect him to turn around and come back for no reason?”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised. He’s unpredictable.”  
I squealed in shock when I was picked up from behind by my waist  
“Kol put me down!”  
“Why should I?” He said, amusement laced through his voice. He laughed at my continued shrieking and put me down on the bed. I bounced to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs went limp and he didn’t even move at my entire weight hanging off him.  
“Ugh, life. What do you want to do today?” I said, righting my self awkwardly.  
“Nothing and everything.”  
“Yes and no.”  
“We could celebrate your birthday.”  
“Wait, that’s today? I can't tell what day it is being locked in here 24/7.”  
“Well then, darling, we simply _must_ have an adventurous day full of surprises from both ends.” He turned back to the balcony and returned with two small boxes, wrapped in a thin gold paper.  
“But first things first, some gifts for the lovely maiden locked in a tower.” He kneeled in front of me and present the gifts like a proposal.  
“For moi?” I said in a joking accent. I plucked a box from his hands and let the shinning paper fall to the floor in shreds, to reveal a red velvet jewelry box. Popping open the lid, I gasped at the beauty of the amber gem, my birthstone, settled into a silver band.  
“Kol, why would you get this you know I can’t wear it. Someone will notice.”  
The other sibling visited me to bring food, but Kol had specifically been banned from seeing me. Why? I had no idea, and I didn’t have to nerves to ask Klaus.  
“Open your other gift.”  
I tore open the wrapping of the second box to find a simple gold chain inside.  
“You can wear it around your neck. No one will know it's even there.” He explained while threading the ring onto the chain. He sat next to me on the bed and clasped it around my neck. I picked it off my chest and examined it before falling into his lap and just laying there, letting the time pass. It startled me when he picked me up and hoisted me onto his back.  
“Ah, Kol what the hell are you doing?”  
“Escaping with a precious treasure on my back.” He walked out onto the balcony and jumped over the edge. The wind flew past my face at painful speeds and then stopped at our sudden arrival to the ground. I tried to slip down off his back, but my arms weren’t leaving Kols impossible grip. He walked over to the wall with me still on his back and look up to where the sky peaked over it.  
“Kol I can't leave. We’ve established this multiple time, each time ending with me on the ground and you hiding for a week after I get found out here.”  
“Well I had some help from a little witch. She took down the barrier for today.”  
“Why would she do that?”  
“Because, believe it or not, she cares about you. She just hasn’t ever met you.”  
My head cocked to the side in confusion, why would someone I’ve never met care about me. But I was quickly snapped from my thought by the sudden rush of air. To my surprise, we sailed right over the wall and into the thick forest on the other side. Kol let go of my arms and I slid to the ground.  
“So, what do you have planned?”  
“A walk. And some talk. Mostly explanations.” He offered his arm to me, a gesture I had barely gotten used to, and lead me into the forest once I took it.  
“Your a very special kind of witch, Miss Winter.”  
“That’s not my last name.” Confused but the use of my middle name in the title, I turned my head to face him. His face was completely blank.  
“No, not legally. It’s the name of your blood line.”


	10. Part 10

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 10

The leaves crunched loudly underfoot and the wind whistled through the high branches of the trees.  
"What do you mean I'm a special witch?" I still didn’t understand how I could possibly be a witch. I didn't know if I even believed witches existed.  
"Just being a part of the Winter bloodline would make you special, but you were the firstborn daughter of your generation." He looked down at me, a gentle smile on his face, his dark brown eyes full of kind warmth.   
"That makes you the only Winter witch with power. Well, you will have power." We had stopped under a tree. Leaning against it, he continued his explanations.   
"Your ancestors weren’t the kindest people. In fact, they were quite evil. They were also very powerful, which does not make for a good time. So, another powerful witch family put a curse on them. The firstborn girl of a generation would hold the power of her peers. This daughter would be live as a normal human until the winter following her eighteenth birthday passed. The winter after her birthday is where the cursed bit comes in. Said girl will turn to ice for the duration of the winter. If she was allowed to melt she would die, and keeping a whole person frozen wasn’t exactly the easiest for them with no magic. You, my darling, will be the first Winter witch to survive her eighteenth winter."   
"That's not terrifying." The sarcasm in my voice was obvious, and the frown plastered on my face conveyed the same message.   
“There’s even more.” His voice turned solemn and stern. He turned away from my gaze, suddenly uncomfortable.  
“Nature demands balance, and in casting the curse the opposite fell on the second family. It’s essentially the same, except it’s the first son, and they burn for the entirety of the summer.”  
“And what’s this family’s name?”  
“Anima-Ignis, it means life-giving fire. Technically your family name is Frigus-Mortiferum, which means deadly cold. You go by Winter, and now they go by Summer. Klaus left this morning to find the boy.”  
“No, you can’t be serious. Klaus is finding another all-powerful witch to imprison?” I was completely frozen in shock at how Klaus could be so insensitive to people's lives.  
“Oh, but you haven’t gotten the best bit. He’s 18 today.” Right so now I share a birthday with my rival family’s witch.  
“And by Klaus’ orders, you are the last remaining descendant and therefore one of the most valuable witch to have.”  
“Are you say Klaus killed anyone blood related to me?”  
“Yes, yes I am.” I felt my face grow hot and the tears well in my eyes.  
“I’m sorry Callie, I really am, darling.” He pulled me to his chest and held my shaking body when my knees buckled. “I couldn’t have stopped him. Mostly because I already tried and I was dead on the ground.” Even in the most serious and heartbreaking moments he could produce a chuckle from me.  
“He going to do this to the other guy, isn’t he.” I managed to whisper through my squished cheeks. The rubbing of Kol chin against my scalp indicated he was nodding.   
“Come on I have more stuff to show u today. We can’t keep crying.”

“Where are you taking me?” I asked when he pulled me through the tree and onto a rough dirt road. His lack of response was concerning, normally he would pull a joke or something. Continuing to pull me along, he turned right after looking both ways twice. He was clearly looking for something. After walking down the road a few meters, he abruptly turned left, pulling me with him. We had turned down an almost invisible path into a beautiful clearing. A cool stream ran along the tree line on the other side of a luscious field filled with flying creatures. An involuntary gasp escaped my throat. But we didn’t stop moving. We were at the side of the stream before I could take in the splendor of the area.   
“I wanted to show you the nymphs that used to be here, but they seem to have fled. I guess it’s ok without their magic though.”  
“Oh shut up, this place is magnificent. I’m sure magic would just enhance the natural beauty. What were you planning for today, Cin.” I had developed that nickname from the odd cinnamon scent he left in my room. He had found it annoying at first and, although he pretends to hate it, he seems to find it comforting now.   
“Well, I was going to whisk you away to some far reach of the earth, to some fantastical tourist attractions and natural beauty. But now, I just want to stay here, with you, and talk, or walk, or both.”  
“Hmm, how about... Diner, fries and then we can talk.”   
“I would be surprised, but I did watch you in your _natural habitat_ for 2 months.” His usual cheeky smirk returned to his face.  
He quickly offered his arm to me and, once I had taken it, he sped us to the closest diner.


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of short.

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 11

The diner was vintage, old school and cool as shit. The red leather barstools and neon signs were exactly my style. We were sitting in a booth waiting for my double order of fries to arrive when the door open and the telltale click of familiar boots filled the room.  
“Hello, Rebekah. Fancy meeting you here,” Kol said not looking up from his tangled fingers.  
“I could say the same thing brother. Are you trying to get yourself daggered? What do you think your doing, shutting down the barrier and taking the girl?”  
“Hi, Bekah,” I whispered, even though I didn’t think I have a reason to be embarrassed or ashamed.  
“Hello, Cal. You're not off the hook either. If you weren’t so special and rare you’d be dead by now.” I felt hurt at Rebekah's harsh words. They may have been true but they still hurt.  
“Have you been following us?”  
“What gave you that idea?”  
“I only told her that earlier today. How would you have known she knew.”  
“So what if I was following you?” She clearly didn’t like the defeat  
“You really should get back to the house. Klaus is returning early. He already found the boy.”  
“But my fries.” I whimper, a firm pout planted on my face.  
“I’ll get your fries just go home.” she sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand. 

The wood of the balcony shook when we landed on it. I slid from Kols back and landed in a metal chair in the corner.  
“You should go, don’t want Klaus to find you up here with me.”  
“Oh, but love, I already have. Hello brother.” Klaus’ voice rang out cold and harsh from where he was standing inside the glass doors  
“Why, may I ask, was this property completely void of this woman?”  
“I-“  
“Why did the one person I said couldn’t see her take her from the one place I said she couldn’t leave?” Klaus had advanced and was shouting in Kols face by this point. I had curled my leg up to my chest in fear and was almost shaking.  
“In case you couldn’t tell, Nik, the only reason she hasn’t gone insane is because I keep her company. If you don’t want a psychopathic witch that could burn this place to the ground without batting an eyelash, I suggest you leave us alone.”  
“Or I could do this.” Klaus pulled a silver dagger out from behind his back and plunged it into Kol’s chest. A scream escaped my mouth as Kol fell to the floor in front of me. I slid to my knees next to him and held his head in my lap.  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Tears welled in my eyes and fire built behind my face. I reached for the dagger protruding from his chest but my hand was stopped before I could close my grip around the handle.  
“I have a gift for you too.” He pulled a needle from the ground beside him and pushed it into my squirming arm. My eyesight when fuzzy around the edges and I heard Klaus say happy birthday before I slumped forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this were an actual book, this is where the book would end.


	12. Part 12 teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser I made.  
> Anyone who knows me knows that chapter twelve is coming out immediately after this.

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 12 Teaser

The light babble of the river filtered through my foggy mind. The dewy grass left a mark on my back when I was pulled to my feet by strong hands. Pulled tight to a warm chest, I sighed in content. A quiet mumble grew louder in my ear.   
"Callie, Callie," it called louder and louder in my ear until my eyes snapped open to see tall wooden ceiling. Fear and dread grew heavy in my stomach as the source of the noise leaned closer and entered my blurred view.


	13. Part 12

# Wonder about Winter

## Part 12

Fear and dread grew heavy in my stomach as the source of the noise leaned closer and entered my blurred view. Elijah's concerned face became clear and his hand grew warm on mine. I pulled my hand away harder than I meant to and sat up.  
“Callie, do you feel okay?”   
I didn’t respond and continued to stare at the door.  
“Callie?”   
I drew my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees.   
“Kol.” I barely whispered under my breath. Tears stung my eyes and had the weight of my head not been holding my mouth closed, my chin would be shaking. Elijah pulled me to his warm chest and held me while I shook and whimpered. 

I sat in that bed most days, only leaving its comfort to shower and eat as little as I could. Whenever Elijah came to bring me food, he would stay and sit with me. It was comforting to have someone else in the normally empty room. One day I made the mistake of pulling the ring from under my shirt to fiddle with it while Elijah was there.  
“I’ve never seen that before. When did you get that?”  
“Kol, on my birthday.”  
It was still a very sensitive topic. I had lost one of my only sources of joy in this fucked place. I left the bed and made my way to the desk covered in loose paper filled with drawings. I sat and pulled a blank sheet from the pile in the corner and began to draw. The pencil glided over the paper with ease and moved the slightest amount under my guidance. After a few moments, Elijah joined me at the desk and viewed my drawings over my shoulder. Most of them were of the gemstone set into the ring that hung around my neck, but a few of them where of what little nature I could view from my newly locked balcony door. I dropped the pencil back on to the desk and picked up the page before crumpling it and throwing it into the overflowing bin under the desk. I sighed before standing and wrapping my arms around Elijah’s torso and falling limp. He was surprised by the sudden weight but quickly scooped me up. We stood there for a while before he spoke.  
“Are you ok?”  
“No.”  
“Do you want to tell me why?”  
“No.”  
“Ok.”  
He started to gently brush my hair with his hands before pausing.  
“Your hairs are turning white.”  
“I know.”   
He picked me up and dumped me on to the bed.  
“I have to tell Klaus.”  
“Please don’t. He’ll have someone come monitor me every waking moment of my being.”  
“I have to tell him. He’ll find out one way or another.” Elijah approaches the door, his hand outstretched for the handle.   
“Or you could not and stay here.” My voice was hopeful and pleading. When he turned away from the door the corners of my lips turned upwards.   
“I’ll make you a deal. You come out and eat dinner with us, and I won’t tell Klaus.”  
I nodded my head in agreement and shifted toward the closet.  
“Dinner isn’t for another hour.”  
“I know. It just takes me that long to get ready.”  
He raised an eyebrow toward me before exiting my room. I sat in the closet for half an hour before choosing the same outfit I always wore and walking toward the bathroom. It took me a majority of the thirty minutes to hide the white hair from view. A knock on my door made me jump and Elijah entered at my response.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Just about.”  
He offered his arm to me and I took it. Tears sprung to my eyes once more as I remembered the many time Kol had performed the same gesture. I quickly wiped them away as Elijah led me from the room and down the stair I hadn’t seen since trying to escape.


	14. Part 13

# Wonder About Winter

## Part 13

The room was silent aside from the sound of cutlery on the plates. Klaus hadn’t been the happiest to see Elijah lead the girl into the dining room. In fact his blood seemed to boil at the sight. The young witch technically wasn’t allowed to leave her room still. And if she was, it was only with Klaus’ permission. But at least she wasn’t booking it for the door. Klaus had managed not to make a scene when Elijah sat Callie next to him, he wasn’t going to just randomly blow in the middle of dinner. They ate in silence. Callie looked at her food and didn’t make eye contact with anyone. She didn’t eat much of anything. Instead, she was shuffling the food around the plate with her fork. When she muttered something to Elijah and then suddenly stood, she turned quickly towards Klaus before fleeing the room. He had only seen her face for a split second but that was long enough to see the tears streaming down her face and the anger and sadness pooling deep in her beautiful eyes.

#### Klaus Perspective

Her sea-blue eyes had turned dark with sadness and churned like an angry wave. I couldn’t help standing at her sudden departure. After telling Elijah to sit and stay away from her, I ascended the grand stairs. I could hear her muffled crying from the top of the staircase and it only grew louder with every step toward her door. I stopped my self from knocking to listen to the words she was muttering to herself. The thick doors and the bed she had her face buried in didn’t allow for much clarity, but some words managed to get through.  
“Why...Kol...hate...want to die...hate him.”  
I stood there for longer than I should have, listening to her sobbing about my brother. Didn’t she see that he didn’t care about her? Didn’t she see he just want her magic? Clearly this girl was irrational and blind. Or maybe she was lonely and desperate for a companion. No, definitely irrational. I swiftly turned and stalked back to the dining room to find both Rebekah and Elijah missing from the table. This wasn’t a worry until an ear-splitting scream rang from Callie’s room.


	15. Part 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has been in the works for a while, just finished putting the pieces together. Another part coming very soon.

# Wonder About Winter

## Part 14

I had just about calmed down when sharp stab in my chest pushed the air from my lungs. My tear promptly stopped and my sobs ceased. I stumbled out of the bed and stood at the foot. Searching the area I found no wounds or indications of harm. There was a pain spreading slowly and coldly from my heart. Another sharp stabbing brought a scream from my throat. The door of the room was at my feet before I could pull the air back into my lungs. My knees gave out and I was on the floor with my hands pressed against my heart. Someone picked me up and placed me on the bed. My vision faded in and out and my head swam, but unconsciousness didn’t come to give me relief. I shut my eyes tightly and only opened them when I felt my body being pulled against someone else’s. My eyes snapped open to see Klaus’ blue eyes looking down at me, a look of genuine concern on his face.  
“It hurts.” I managed to gasp through heaving breaths, tears welling in my eyes and blurring my vision.  
“I know, love, I know.” He shushed and pulled me closer. But the embrace didn’t last long. I was quickly hoisted into the air and we were moving from my room. A little further down the hall Klaus turned into a room I hadn’t previously seen, camouflaged into the wall. Inside the room it was cold and dark. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, but that was it. There were no windows or and other doors, not even any other furniture other than the bed. He laid me down and moved away but he didn’t leave. I saw a glimpse of the door where the others were gathered before another stabbing pain forced my eyes closed and I scream again. I didn’t open my eyes again and just lay on the cold bed waiting for the next pain to come. After several hours of random stabbing and endless screaming, the pain dulled. My entire chest was solid and a clear icy blue, my still-beating heart visible inside. It had spread completely to my arms and legs. Despite the spread, my neck and head were completely unaffected. Tear stains lined me cheeks and showed when they fell into my now completely white hair. The snow colored strands were tucked neatly behind my head by the constant stroke of a hand that wasn’t my own.

I had been left alone for a while and didn’t bother to look when someone entered the room. I knew it wouldn’t be who I wanted it to be, Klaus would never let him. The bed dipped beside me and the stroking of my hair resumed. But the rhythm was different, as was the size of the hand. I twisted my head to find the kind eyes of Rebekah looking down at me. My eyes welled up again despite my efforts and the thin stream of tears started to flow once more. Rebekah shushed and comforted me until the stream became more of an inconsistent trickle. The ice had resumed its spread toward my head. I had not been aware of this recent development until Rebekah had paused her soothing to inspect my neck.  
"Don't tell Klaus." I managed to mumble through my closing throat.  
Rebekah didn’t question my request and instead responded with a simple nod of her head. She stayed with me for as long as I can remember before the cold and dark abyss of the odd unconsciousness overtook me.


	16. Part 15

# Wonder About Winter

## Part 15

I awoke in my bed, the moon shining bright outside. My skin crawled, feeling something watching me from within the dark shadows of the room, just past the moonlight tumbling through the glass doors.  
“Kol?” I called into the darkness, sleep still fogging my thoughts. A dark figure approached me with inhuman speed and cupped my chin with a rough hand. I felt a gentle rush of air brushed past my face. The figure was gone and I was flat on my back. 

I found myself in an unfamiliar room. It had no window or lights and was freezing. I felt as though my skin was icing over. As quietly as I could, I slipped off the tall bed and slinked toward the exit. I could hear the faintest whispering from beyond the heavy door. Managing to get the door open, I crept down the hall towards the door I knew lead to the bedroom I had stayed in the last months. On my way down the hall, I neared a closed door that I had never seen open. It was evidently the source of the whispers I could hear. This place had taught me not to snoop or step out. So, despite my aching desire to open the door, I continued on my way. But I was stupid, there was no way I was getting past the vamp hearing. Just as a placed my hand on the cool handle a voice rang out behind me.  
“When did you defrost.”  
With a sigh, I pushed down on the handle but my efforts at escape were quickly stopped. Why did everyone always pick me up? 

“What do you want?” I didn’t mean to be rude, but I really wanted to get back to my room to mope.  
“Well, you have been frozen for the past 3 months, love. If Colton hadn’t been here I would be just about ready to drain you.”  
“Who?” I had never heard of a Colton. But then again, I was frozen for three months. A lot could have happened without me.  
“You haven’t heard of him? I would have thought Kol told you when he revealed the whole witch thing.”  
The mention of my lost friend made tears build against my eyes.  
“But speaking of witches, how are you feeling, love.”  
“Dead inside. Where’s Kol? Still half-dead in a box?” I snapped in his face, twisting and turning in attempts to get my self free of his arms.  
“Well, yes. He went directly against what I had said. He knew it was coming.” He proceeded to place me gently on my feet.  
“You’re still an ass.”  
“And you are still fiery despite your recent situation.”  
“I don’t feel any more _magical_ than I did three months ago. Now if I could go cry alone in my room by my self, that would be great.”  
“Anything for the newly awakened Winter Witch.” Klaus bowed dramatically and flourished his hands with much sarcasm as he could possibly display. 

I cried myself to sleep that night mumbling and sobbing. I didn’t sleep long though and woke to a dark blue sky. Despite my efforts sleep would not welcome me again. So I decided to try the door. If there was anything I could do to distract my thoughts it wouldn’t be in this room. Surprisingly the handle pulled down smoothly under my hand and the heavy wooden door swung open with ease. I didn’t have any plans or any destination in mind, so I began to walk the halls in my usual quick pace. I came to a stop outside a bedroom door. I opened it without thinking and found my self in front of a bed containing a very awake Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working of Coltons story but it's not as important to me as this story. It'll fill in the missing space where Callie was frozen.


	17. Part 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on publishing more but schools got me tied up atm. In about a week I'll have all the free time in the world to write.

# Wonder About Winter

## Part 16

The dark room barely allowed me to see, Elijah's pale white skin almost glowing in the gloom. I almost didn't notice him sitting under the silky black sheets, the sparkle of a crystal chandelier catching my attention. When I noticed I wasn't alone in the room I quickly apologized and closed the door. I continued down the hall but the gentle creak of the hinges gave away my pursuer. I didn’t hear any foot fall other than my own but I felt the presence behind me. The air in the hall grew colder with every step I took and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I really didn't want him to be following me, walking into his room was already awkward enough. The sound of my smooth foot steps suddenly became hard and crunching. I quickly stopped and looked to find the source of the sudden change. The hard wood floors were covered in a thin layer of ice, so thin it shattered and crunched under my feet. I took a step back in shock and slipped on the slick ice. I was caught by Elijah, who had apparently continued walking when I stopped.  
"Judging by your shock, this isn't intentional."  
I pulled myself up right and out of his arms before quickly walking away. But he followed me again, this time much closer.  
"Where are you going?" he was in clear disapproval of my midnight walk.  
"Nowhere." I replied in a whisper. My face burned with embarrassment. The heat spread around my body and continued to the air around me. It was like static electricity hovering on my skin. It snapped and shifted, bubbled and popped.  
Elijah reached for my arm as I quickened my pace, but his cool grasp never closed on my skin. Instead the heat flooded toward him. It thickened and pooled where his hand should have met my skin. It cracked and spit in his direction like hot oil and water. The heat became ferocious protective and increase in temperature to the point where it felt like it nearly burnt me. I twisted to escape it but it clung to my skin like hot molten sugar. The action brought me to face Elijah. His hand was still hovering midair where my arm had been.  
"Don't touch me." I muttered under my breath trying to sound confident. I quickly stalked away from him and toward my room. The seemingly constant stream of tears that fell from my eyes restarted its self in a slow trickle. 

I walked as fast as I could toward my room. My footsteps didn't crunch anymore, my little bubble to hot for the ice to form in. The molten sugar didn't burn anymore, instead it was a comforting warmth that held me tight as I entered my bedroom. I didn't hear the door click when I nudged it, but I was too lost in my feelings to notice or care. I sat on the edge of my bed, the overly soft mattress almost collapsing under me. My thoughts swirled behind my eyes too fast too comprehend them before they flew by. Elijah crouch in front of me, but my unfocused eyes didn't look at his face, instead they continued to stare where his chest now was.  
"Are you okay Callie?” Only now my vision focus on his concerned features. It was hard to tell weather it was concern for his safety or mine.  
“I want Kol.” The simple request I muttered shouldn’t have been heard, but judging by the sudden disappearance of Elijah, he had heard.  
I sigh, glad I was alone again, and flopped sideways. I don’t remember falling asleep, but when in opened my eyes again the earliest morning rays enter the window, and a figure sat waiting at my desk.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil bit confusing.


End file.
